


You Are My Sunshine

by Vena003



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Other, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vena003/pseuds/Vena003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go into the bar feeling great; you leave the bar in tears. A certain archangel protecting over you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work-ever. I am truly excited and horrified to post it. Enjoy(:

You look in the mirror, hunching over the bathroom sink. You despise the gleaming [y/e/c] eyes looking back at you. You struggle to catch your breath under the parade of wet tears falling down your face. You think to yourself, _will this ever get better?_

You know damn well your body is precious. You know you deserve to be treated like a queen, but those 18 inches from your head to your heart just don't seem to be pulling that knowledge into truth today. You felt gorgeous walking into the bar, _why couldn't he have just left you alone? Why couldn't you just be skinnier? Why did she have to walk in?_

You gain what composure you can, deciding to leave the bar and go home and curl up alone.

As you catch your breath, the tears stop slowly, a fire growing in your heart. You splash water over your face and let the last few tears fall as you pull a paper towel from the dispenser and dry your face. You breathe in, look in the mirror one last time, a yearning pain streaking through your body, and turn to walk back into the dimly lit battlefield of rude men and not obese, beautiful women.

As you step out of the bathroom, your eyes immediately find him and walk on the opposite wall of the bar, desperate to make your exit without being noticed.

You go to pay your bar tab as quickly as possible. "Already taken care of." The bartender nods in the direction of a man across the room, close to the one who had brought you to tears just minutes before.

You recognize him instantly.

 _What?! Why is he here?! Why is he standing by that asshat?_ Suddenly the realization hits you. "No!" You're silently praying to the angel as you move as quickly to him as possible. He turns to smirk at you before you take the first step. His golden eyes stop you in your tracks and you forget all prior events of the night. He's here. And he's clearly here for you. He turns back around to face the back of the man and taps him on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

The man turns around.

"No!!"

You start moving again trying to reach Gabriel before anything escalates. He ignores your silent pleas and starts in on the man. "Hi, how are ya?" He asks sarcastically. "I hear you've been a dick to that sweet gal walking this way. What the fuck is your problem? Who in the hell do you think you are?!"

You're by his side now. Watching silently, you can't stop him now, you see the fire in his eyes. The glistening golden stones are turning bright orange in a fit of rage. "Why is she any less important than the gal you ignored her for? Weren't you having a good conversation? Do you even KNOW what you've missed out on?! Give this doll a full apology!"

He paused for a second.

"Now" he growled.

The archangel was losing his cool, you could see problems arising. "Gabriel don't", you whisper lightly in his ear. He takes his eyes from the man and looks at you, eyes softened. "Sweetheart you deserve an apology. This ASS has no right to treat such a woman like he treated you [y/n]."

“I just want to go home Gabriel.”

The tears start flowing from your eyes again. You turn so your back is to the man Gabriel is currently staring through with fury. Gabriel glances at your face, seeing your tears and before you know it, you’re in the living room of your tiny apartment, no more than a foot from your couch. You can’t hold back any more. You collapse on the couch and sob loudly, your face in your hands.

Gabriel freezes, unsure of what to do. He slowly makes his way to the other side of you on the couch. “[y/n], please don’t cry. He was a total dick. I intended to show the whole bar just how despicable he is.”

“He isn’t!” You cry out dropping your hands. “He is right! Of course he should take the opportunity to talk to a beautiful woman over me.”

Gabriel grabs your hands. “Absolutely not! You are dead wrong. He treated you so terribly [y/n]. How could you think he was right?”

“I am worthless. I am not just fat Gabriel, I am enormous! I am obese and every single man I meet knows it. They know that inside I’m secretly hoping they will show me the slightest bit of interest. They see the desperation in my eyes to be accepted. Some days I think I am the most amazing person in the world, so I go out. I almost always come home feeling like, well, like this.” Your tears subside enough for you to continue. “You aren’t out there Gabriel, you don’t see the way they treat women who look like me in the world. We are inferior. Ignored. Subpar. And if by some lucky chance a man is interested in you, the second he starts seeing the looks from people around us, he leaves. Makes up some excuse about ‘sorry if I made you think I was interested, you’re not my type.’ It’s not a fair fight outside my front door. I am a goddess among peasants in here. Here I can convince myself I’m a queen and should settle for nothing less, but as soon as I see the looks, I immediately sink to the size of an ant. He’s right. He did nothing wrong. I am just not worth it.”

You look up and Gabriel is gone. _Perfect_. You think to yourself as the pangs in your chest starts burning again and the tears flow more violently than before. _My best friend and I had to go and screw that up too. It figures. I’m not good enough for men, what would make me think I would be even REMOTELY good enough for an archangel._ You stand and walk into your bedroom, close the drapes, shed your clothes, and collapse into your awfully cold queen size bed, sobbing until you fall asleep from exhaustion.

 

 

You wake every few hours a night anyway, but this was different. It was as if something had woken you. You turn over and reach for the blankets. Blankets. You started out with blankets on your bed, _where did they go?_ You open your eyes and see a light coming from your living room. _It’s definitely not morning yet._ Contrary to your better judgment, you climb out of bed, throw on a long shirt and your comfiest shorts and walk hesitantly down the hall. The dim light gets brighter and suddenly you hear the faint sound of music playing. Johnny Cash-You Are My Sunshine. _Okay, I know I don’t have that song on any movie I own._ You peer around the corner towards the couch and see no one. That’s weird. _I know I didn’t turn the T.V. on._

You walk over to the coffee table and grab the remote. There’s a note attached to it. _‘Press play.’_

 _That’s weird. Who? What? Ok._ You’re too tired to give it much thought. *click* You sit on the couch and face the screen.

The white screen starts to fade to gold before turning into a slide show of you. You. _What is this?_ Pictures start at the beginning; you in the hospital, you in your crib, your mom holding you, your first birthday, Easter when you were two, Disneyland at 3, preschool, your first day of school, school pictures through elementary school, that awkward phase you went through in middle school *cringe*, freshman year, your first dance, sophomore year, junior year, senior pictures, prom, prom, prom, graduation, that concert from a few years ago, the beach, 21st birthday, the party you got a little too drunk at. Then suddenly your pictures were gone. The music changed. P!nk-Fuckin’ Perfect. The screen changed from the plain gold back to pictures. Pictures of your mom, dad, brothers, sisters, grandparents, aunt, uncle, cousins, elementary school friends, nephews, and nieces. Then the screen was gold once more. The music changed. Eli Young Band-Crazy Girl. Pictures of you started scrolling again, except you hadn’t seen these before. All recent, the past four years. You weren’t looking into the camera for any of them. Some you were smiling; some, looking away when you thought no one was watching; some, tear stains on your cheeks; some singing; and some laughing. The screen faded to gold and the Johnny Cash song came back on.

Tears were streaming down your face in the silence of the night. You couldn’t tell if they were happy tears or sad tears until the first picture came on screen and you were full on, hands over your mouth, crying. Gabriel. Not just Gabriel, you sitting next to him, him hugging you, you two dancing, him carrying you out of the party you were too drunk at, him standing behind you with you sitting on the couch and his golden wings wrapped around you. _What? This never-_ Your thought interrupted by golden wings enveloping your arms and a familiar voice singing along to the song.

You jump up and turn around. “Gabriel!” You screech. “What? How? Where did you-?” You could not seem to get out a full sentence. Without another word, Gabriel was hopping over the couch and wrapping his arms around you, still singing, “you are my sunshine, my only sunshine.”

You look up and wrap your arms around Gabriel’s neck. “What is this for?”

“For you, sweetcheeks. Don’t you see just how amazing you are? I love you [y/n].And  I have been in love with you since the moment I met you in that candy store. You are absolutely perfect and I would not change a thing about you. Ever. If I have anything to say about it, no one will EVER treat you the way the ass at the bar treated you, ever again.”

You were dumbfounded. What were you supposed to say? It was 3 am and your archangel was admitting his undying love for you. _Am I dreaming?!_

The look on his face said that maybe you were thinking too loudly to keep it to yourself. Gabriel was laughing to himself before you could say(or think) anything else.

Standing on your tiptoes, you pressed your lips gently on his, silencing the angel.

“I love you too Gabriel. But why me?”

“Really, doll? Do you want to watch the slide show again?”

Thinking quickly you smirked, “Yes!”

Laughing once again, Gabriel gathered up your blankets from behind the couch, lay down and pulled you close to him, starting the slideshow over with a snap. He kissed your forehead and you two lay there cuddling close together watching the highlights of your life until you fell asleep.

 


End file.
